Special Delivery
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: A somewhat followup to Locker Room Fun


**A/N:** Kind of a follow up to Locker Room Fun, i know there really should be a second chapter to that one but when my computer crashed, I lost it, but I'll do my best to make up one for it.

**Character Pairing:** Ryan/You

**Spoilers:** Post Burned, so if you haven't watched that one, well you can still read it you'll just be surprised.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Ryan/Jon, if I did well I wouldn't have time for writing; I'd be off doing something else. Nor Miami cause then I wouldn't have made Calleigh and Delko as close as they are, but hey as long as CaRWash provails in the end. Enough of my babbling and on to the Smut! And the rating is for a reason.

* * *

You really don't know why you offered to take his stuff, but you really couldn't help the lie that you live near him when it slipped out, so here you are standing at his doorway with things from his locker that you also offered to empty for him. 

Knocking twice you wait to hear movement from inside, finally hearing some you shift the box that seemed to be slipping. You smile as he opens the door; looking like you just woke him you keep your voice low.

"Special delivery" and hold up the box higher so he sees what you have, he doesn't smile but takes the box from you and allows you in.

He's careful how he puts the box down like it's glass, or more like the table he put it down on was, and flicked the piece of cardboard that fell off the box, a small piece almost to the naked eye but he sees it.

You slowly shut the door, not sure on why he invited you in, okay so well you were hoping that the locker room antics would somewhat continue here but he just lost his job so you push it to the back of your mind.

Of course there are rumors as to why he was fired but which one do you believe? The one where he got a girl pregnant and she's suing the lab for child support cause he wont pay? Or the one where he can't stand the closeness that Calleigh and Delko have so he threw a fit and got fired? All rumors. If he wants to tell you then so be it. But you are dying to know.

"Thank you" you look up from the floor and smile half heartedly

"No problem really, was on my way out the door when I heard April making a phone call to have your stuff delivered. I jumped in and offered" you shut up cause you realize you're babbling.

"Are they're rumors?"

"To why you got fired? Of course. You got a girl pregnant and she's suing the lab cause you won't pay" he actually smiled at that one "You are jealous to the closeness of Calleigh and Eric, threw a fit and got fired" you watch him extra close hoping to see his answer. Seeing no reaction what so ever you tell him the last one

"The final one is that your OCD has gotten so bad, you've started stealing gloves and bleach from the lab"

"None are true" you can't help but be a little relieved especially to the second rumour.

"Do you wanna know?"

"Know the real reason, I don't think it's any of my business"

I was caught on tape giving the lead suspect money that I owed him" you suddenly which that any of the rumors were the actual truth.

"And you've tried explaining your side?"

"I owed 10 grand there's not much else to explain"

"How much did you pay him down?"

"4 thousand. Can we finish this outside its kind of stuffy in here"

"Sure not a problem" you follow him out onto his patio copying him you lean on the railing.

"I knew I owed him some, I just didn't think that much"

"If there's anyway I can help" he brushed the hair off your shoulder placing tiny little kisses in the crook of your neck

"You already are" his hot breath tingling against your skin. He helps you out of your thin jacket carelessly dropping it to the ground. You turn around to protest but are cut off by his lips.

You feel little else as he kisses you even the sharp pain of the railing in your back seems to take a distant second to his kisses. Becoming anxious, that you finally get to see bare skin you make quick work of ridding him of his shirt. A red light goes off in your pain that you just gave the go ahead for sex. And yet you keep kissing him and pause only long enough for him to pull your shirt over your head. Your fairly short nails dig into his back as he lifts you up onto his railing. Your shoes making a small thud as they hit the ground. He moves to your neck giving you a chance to breathe and think.

"Don't you think we should take this inside?" you ask

"hat for no one can see" but he complies and moves you to his porch swing. His hands on the zipper of your pants, you stand only long enough to do a strip tease of taking of your pants and thanked god that you wore the cute sexy panties instead of granny.

He pulls you back to him and you straddle his hips and find him more than ready for you. You reach down in between the two of you and free his manhood of his constraint.

Your eyes drop down to see if you're in for the ride of your life and he's a bit bigger than you're used to.

"Like what you see?" he lifts you up and onto him as the door next door opens and out comes an old woman humming. You bite down on his shoulder to keep from screaming and he lets out a yelp.

"are you okay dear" the old woman calls through the fence

"Just stubbed my toe is all. I'm fine" you hold back a giggle as you begin to move not caring if the old woman hears you want to come.

"Maybe later you could drop by and we could play some pee-knuckle"

"I may have plans but if I'm free, I'll for sure be over" he hold onto your hips stilling your movements until he's hears the door close. The door shutting set off a rocket inside him and he bounced her like a basketball bringing you closer and closer to the edge. Just when you are bout to explode he moves you off him, he stops long enough for you to wonder if he's changed his mind but then forces you down onto his patio on your hands and knees before he shoves himself into you. Each time he thrusts he hits the sensitive spot and your orgasm hits you hard. You try and stop the moan that comes out but can't and his grunt, you feel him come inside of you. He helps you up over to the swing; your stinging knees become your first priority and he sees your discomfort and rubs your knees underneath the thin blanket he just threw over the two of you. He pulls you to the crook of his arm and kisses the top of your head.

"I feel bad" he says low

"Why's that?"

"Cause Mrs. Hill is going to be spending the night alone with her four cats. I have plans" you both smile and you accept the kiss he gives you.


End file.
